SIS vs BRO
Karina Kurzawa (born ) and Ronald Kurzawa (born ), better known online as SIS vs BRO (GamerGirl and RonaldOMG) are Canadian siblings who run four channels on YouTube. Their main channel SIS vs BRO is where they often collaborate with each other in DIY (do-it-yourself) challenge videos similar to Collins Key. They also upload skits on their channel reflecting their everyday life. They also both have gaming channels under the names GamerGirl and RonaldOMG, respectively. Both channels were made before creating their most subscribed YouTube channel which currently has over 10 million subscribers and 3.8 billion video views as of January 2019. Karina Karina is the older sister and is known under several usernames on social media, including Karina Kurzawa, GamerGirl, and KarinaOMG. Having been interested in various aspects of social media for a while, she set up her original YouTube channel, Karina Kurzawa (at the time, known as FUNwithKARINA) in November 2015. She uses it for personal vlogging, makepup, shopping and also posts fun DIYs and product reviews, and previously posted toy videos. She also posts a lot about her friends. In March 2016, she and her younger brother, Ronald, began collaborating on a joint channel called SIS vs BRO. Karina also has a channel exclusively for gaming, named GamerGirl, which was created in April 2016, and mostly publishes Roblox and Minecraft related content. In the ensuing years, she has become one of the most popular young influencers on the platform. Ronald Ronald is the younger brother and is known as RonaldOMG online. He has been active in the gaming arena from a very young age. He ventured into social media when he joined the gaming platform Roblox. Toward the beginning of 2016, RonaldOMG created his YouTube channel, which showcases mainly Roblox gameplay videos, as well as Minecraft and Fortnite: Battle Royale, providing commentary on the progress. Ronald also created a new channel called “Ronald’s life” His first video, 'Minecraft: BLOODIEST NIGHT,' was gameplay on the game’s survival mode. The video soon grabbed the attention of many, and RonaldOMG became a gaming star overnight. In one of his videos, he has played mini-games of fellow YouTube star EthanGamerTV . FreddyGoesBoom Their dad, Freddy, also has a presence online under the alias FreddyGoesBoom or OMG Freddy. He is often seen featured in challege videos on the SIS vs BRO channel, many times with his wife, as well as playing with Ronald on his gaming channel, RonaldOMG. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: May 27, 2017. *2 million subscribers: August 25, 2017. *3 million subscribers: December 12, 2017. *4 million subscribers: March 6, 2018. *5 million subscribers: June 10, 2018. *6 million subscribers: August 9, 2018. *7 million subscribers: October 6, 2018. *8 million subscribers: December 24, 2018. *9 million subscribers: April 4, 2019. *10 million subscribers: July 1, 2019. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: January 19, 2018. *2 billion views: August 7, 2018. *3 billion views: January 1, 2019. *4 billion views: July 20, 2019. Trivia *The surname "Kurzawa" is actually an alias and not their real surnames in order to protect their identities. *They live in Spain and go to Sotogrande International School. *Ronald is a fussy eater. He loves macaroni and cheese, popcorn, and caramel ice-cream. He cringes every time he is served healthy food, specially eggs, pepper, carrots, broccoli, cabbage, lettuce, and beans. *Ronald has a scar on his chin, which he got when his chin hit a bench while he rode a bike down a hill. *Ronald's favorite YouTuber is PrestonPlayz. *Ronald can play the guitar and they both can play the piano. *They have two cats and are allergic to dogs. *They had another sibling named Aria, and she was born on June 27, 2019. *Their parents are Polish, and they are Canadian. *Karina and Ronald are allergic to nuts, but they're not allergic to Nutella. *Ronald once broke his arm. *Karina's favorite YouTuber is Miranda Sings. Gallery OMGfamily.png Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views